Eternall Love
by IceStar
Summary: Angel Hears Buffys life is in danger,He sends his little sister to the rescue,When his little sister sees that her brother may have fallen truly in love,She will stop at nothing to get her brother back together with his Eternall Love.B/A
1. Begging

Eternall Love 

Eternall Love 

Disclaimer:I don't own these chrectors they belong to Joss Whedon yackk ya di tack bla diddy blah……. 

Notes:Angel and Buffy are the Cutest couple! 

Xander leaned against the wall 

"Oh Great,weve been caught by a pack of blood suciking,lifeless,idiotic,pint brained Vampires!Uh..No Offence Spike" 

Spike Glared at him 

"None taken" 

Buffy Leaned against the rusty bars of the old jail cell,Willow looked around 

"well,look at it in the bright side,atleast we're all together!" 

Dawn smiled 

"yeah!" 

Soon a Vampire arrived,he had his bad face on,he held a keychain,he growled 

"alright,its time for you to die" 

As he was about to open the bars,Something came from behind him and kicked him in the back,and as he fell,immideately the mysterious attacker slayed it.It was a girl,around 13 or so,She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She grinned 

"Alright,Dusted!" 

she turned around to face the bars,Spike Grinned 

"well well well,mini Angel,Long time no see" 

The girl frowned 

"pull a sock in it,later I'll kick you" 

as she was putting in the keys to open the bars,a pack of vampires appeared 

"AFTER HER" 

she quickly jumped high up and kneeled down on a long pipe,the Vampires looked around 

"Where did she go?" 

Suddenly the girl whistled 

"Over here" 

She quickly jumped down high-kicking one of the vampires,suddenly two vampires caught her from behind,the one that got kicked came in close to her 

"well,a young child,I wouldn't be here if I were you" 

The Girl Smirked 

"well you aren't me" 

She Flipped backward sending the two vampires that held her flying,She charged at the vampire that had talked to her and plunged a steak through his heart,immidiatelly pouverising him.The other two charged at her,she ducked and kicked them so they would fall down and slayed them both.She got the keys and opened the bars 

"Hurry,before the other stooges come after us" 

Buffy,Spike and the rest of the Scooby gang quickly ran outside,It was daylight so spike stayed in the shadows,oddly,so did the young girl.Buffy and the rest ran over to the girl 

The girl stretched out her hand. 

"Ok,Now that we have time,let me introduce myself,My name is Anguelique" 

To Be Continued……………. 

PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!!Thanx!!!^ ^ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Mini Angel?

Chapter 2   
The Story of "Mini Angel"   
  
Buffy eyed the young girl that stood in front of her,Spikes words Dancing through her mind   
  
"mini Angel?"   
  
she slowly stretched out her hand and shook theAngueliques's,Angelique smiled,then stopped and faced Spike   
  
"So,Mini Angel,Long time no see,you've grown,oh oops sorry,you'ere stuck being short"   
  
Angelique smirked   
  
"Oh,Nearly forgot"   
  
She quickly kicked him in the shin,the smiled,Spike hopped around on one foot and glared at her   
  
"Little pest,in nearly 300 years and your still a little-"   
  
As he was about to finish Angelique kicked him,Buffy had no idea what was going on,Willow to the rescue   
  
"Nice to meet you,but,why did spike call you mini Angel?"   
  
The girl sighed spike laughed   
  
"Because,take a closer look at her,tell me,what do you see?"   
  
Everybidy looked closer at the Angelique ,she stepped back,Buffy gasped   
  
"Angel"   
  
Everybody nodded,Buffy frowned   
  
"Howcome?"   
  
Spike laughed again,The girl death glared him   
  
"Well,This is Angels little sister Anguelique"   
  
To Be Continued.......   
Ok,I know,short,but hey,I like it!Oh,In the next chapter I'll add in a lot of Buffy Angel Mushy Wushyness 


	3. The History

Chapter 3,Dedicated to Pyro and Jenjen Thanx SO MUCH for your reviews!!!!^ ^ I was about to quit because of the first review I got,but your reviews encouraged me to go on!  
  
Everybody just stood there in awe,Angels little sis?How could that be!He never mentioned her!ANguelique looked around  
  
"What?what is it?are my fangs showing or something?"  
  
Spike pouted  
  
"No You twat!They're just surprised Good ol Angelus had a little sister,More like a mini clone"  
  
Anguleique frowned,then smirked  
  
"You wouldnt know what it is like,If you had a little sister I bet shed have commited suicide by now"  
  
Spike and Anguelique shot into a death glare a thon mara thon.  
  
Back at the House,A few minutes later......  
  
Giles rubbed his glasses with a small cloth eyeing the young (well,not THAT young) girl that stood in front of him  
  
"Incredible,I always thought you were just a myth to comfort everybody,I mean,I didnt see you with Angel"  
  
The gilr shrugged  
  
"Yeah,The council had me slaying some killer psycho demons in Europe,So ANgel was here and I was there,oh,by the way,I have heard from a few demons that my bro had finnally fallen in true love,you know,the mushy stuff you people like to watch"  
  
Buffy dropped her head,Spike saw that she kinda still incy wincy bitty liked Angel,and he wasnt to happy about that,Anguelique eyed him  
  
"Woh there Spike,Dont bite anybody now"  
  
Spike Faced the girl,Sparks just ready to fly out of his eyes  
  
"But I am about to,little girl"  
  
Anguelique grinned  
  
"oooh,sorry,somebody beat ya there,by the way,what do you mean little,whos older than who here?"  
  
SPike started to throw a few come backs at Anguelique but she just ignored him,She looked at everybody  
  
"So,As a little sister I have a duty which has been sacred to littles sisters everywhere"  
  
Everybody hung onto her ebery words,She frowned  
  
"well come on then!SPill!I wanna know exactly what happened to my bro so I can Annoy him for the rest of eternity!"  
  
Everybody sighed,Then everybody begun teling the details,But buffy just stood back.When they got to the part where (and how) Angel lost his soul,ANguelique and Dawn stood up and walked out of the room,Xander smirked  
  
"Hey,COme on,whats up?"  
  
Without turning around the two girls both shouted in unison  
  
"TOO MUCH DETAIL!"  
  
a little later............  
  
So everybody finished telling the story exept buffy,notice spike had extra joy telling when Angel turned to Angelus (Lost his soul),Buffy suddenly snapped  
  
"Anguelique,How did you know we where in trouble,Why did you come?"  
  
Suddenly Anguelique shot up  
  
"Oh,yeah,My brother sent me!Apperantly some Demons were talking about something about the hellmouth re opening or something like that,so he sent me to svae the slayer and her friends,man,I dun get it,WEhen he first heard the demons,yikes,even I was scared!"  
  
To be Continued....... THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JenJen and Pyro (Oh yes,did I forget to mension,my favourite boy bands are five and Backstreet boys,and,Aaron Carter IS THE HUNKIEST LIVING HUMAN!)Your reviwes really cheered me up!Thank you!!!Keep the reviews coming !Thanx!! 


End file.
